bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Holliday
|Affiliation(s) = Spookhouse|Profession(s) = Field Operative Monster Huntress Doctor Researcher Scientist Engineer Psychologist|Partner(s) = The Stranger Justine|Relatives = Unnamed Older Brother Unnamed Younger Brother|Status = MIA|Game(s) = Nocturne Blair Witch Vol. 1: Rustin Parr|English voice = Candace Evans|Image = IMG 4290.jpg|Image caption = “Research takes precedence to the hunt for me. I have to keep notes.”|Position(s) = Chief Scientist}}Elspeth Holliday '''is a secondary character of the game, Nocturne and the main protagonist of Blair Witch Vol 1: Rustin Parr. She is a high ranking agent of Spookhouse, an organization that protects the United States from supernatural threats domestically and all around the world. Appearance Elspeth is an attractive woman with fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair tied in a bun. She has an average height and build. She wears only small amount of makeup such as mascara. Her outfit during the course of Nocturne whenever she’s in her laboratory consisted of a half-buttoned olive green shirt, a grey skirt, tan stockings, black shoes, a gold necklace, and white lab coat. In Blair Witch Vol. 1 when going on her mission to Burkittsville; she wears a drabby olive shirt and scarf, khaki trousers, light brown boots and gloves, a gold necklace, a gray cap, and a dark gray leather jacket. Personality Holliday is a very gifted woman and intellectual. Her talents and research are vital to Spookhouse and she takes pride in her work. However, she often concentrates on accomplishing her objectives with such narrow focus that she tends to neglect social conventions and niceties. She expects and requires a great deal from others and herself, and is not particularly charitable to weakness. She’s full of spunk and is confrontational, Doc will not put up with anyone skeptical of her abilities. Her pride and capabilities are evenly matched at their elevated levels. She can be brash of speech, and her voice combines smooth sexiness with cold, commanding force. It’s possible she has some mild form of OCD and doesn’t like it when her things are out of place or touched without her knowing (mostly by Stranger). She’s almost always busy with something and moving around. Lastly, she finds people of narrow or uneducated minds highly annoying, much preferring to interact with people that are educated, lively and kind. History Much of Doc Holliday’s childhood and young adult life is unknown, with the exception that she was born in England as the middle child of two other siblings. She was a natural born genius, and began college at the age of 16, satisfying much of her coursework in the field. In 1920, she became an active member of Spookhouse at 19. She finally became known as Doctor Holliday when she earned her PhD’s in Applied Sciences, Mechanical Engineering, and Paranormal Psychology from Miskatonic University at the age of just 22. Her first official task at Spookhouse was to find a cure for vampirism. Her assigned case subject was Emily Killian, the pregnant wife of Hamilton Killian. Her attempts proved futile and nothing could be done to stop Emily’s slow transformation into a vampire. Some time later, Hamilton went missing for some time after killing his wife and the unborn vampire child in her womb out of mercy. He later returned to Spookhouse with highly detailed notes on vampire regenerative and durability powers. The notes—although highly sadistic in nature—proved very useful to Spookhouse. Doc Holliday was to use the information with the help of Killian to develop the Aqua Vampira bullets. Plot ''Nocturne'' Doc Holliday debuts as a secondary character. She’s most prominent in the first and fourth acts. When Stranger is being partnered up with Svetlana to go to Germany, he heads into the lab to see Holliday. She explains that she’s very busy, but still takes a little bit of time to chat with Stranger about the mission and gives him her newest invention to try out, the Charged Radiance Emitter. She warns him not accidentally shoot Svetlana with it and wonders if it will even have any effect on a dhampir. She then proceeds to go back to her work. A few years later in 1935, Stranger is being sent to Paris to assist former Spookhouse operative, Hamilton Killian. Before leaving, Holliday can be visited and she talks about the tragic history of Killian. Then in 1942, Spookhouse was infiltrated and most of its operatives and staff have been killed. But Doc Holliday was not among the dead and is currently missing. ''Blair Witch Vol. 1: Rustin Parr'' June 20, 1941: Doc Holliday is first seen in a mock cell and receiving instructions from General Biggs then enters a secret door in the wall to undergo training with Biggs, Colonel Hapscomb, and Khen also overseeing. Day One - June 21, 1941: The day after the short execution of her training, she enters Spookhouse with Stranger at 10:00 am so they both can be partnered and briefed on their next mission together. Hapscomb explains of a unusual case of murder taking place in nearby Burkittsville, Maryland. Seven young children had been ritualistically tortured, mutilated and kill by a man named Rustin Parr, and local people began to recirculate legends about the Blair Witch. Stranger stood up immediately and left the briefing room, having prior found no solid proof of the legend and thus has no interest in it. Doc Holliday takes up the task herself and gears up in her laboratory, Stranger tells he’ll act as backup and to call him if she runs into any real monsters. Soon after, she arrives in Burkittsville and stays in the town inn. She expresses already being annoyed already by the small-town attitude after being there for just 30 minutes. She uses a cover story and puts on the act of a “helpless woman” to extract the most information she can. Deciding to go first to Gretchen’s Diner, there she meets the owner, Gretchen, and the local librarian and head of the Burkittsville Historical Society, Peter Durant. She plays up her cover story and the two immediately fall for it and is told to try talking with Sheriff Damon Bowers Jr. She then asks about Peters occupation and she’s shown interest in him for information. He tells that the recent events have brought back to light the legends of the Blair Witch. After she expresses some disbelief in the legends, he tells of his personal account of a young girl he knew years ago by the name of Robin Weaver that disappeared and reappeared by herself from the woods. Before he telling more, he expresses he’d rather not tell the story at night and offers that she should come by the library tomorrow. After leaving the diner, it’s already dark and decided to turn in for the night. The innkeeper talks to her about her first day and she expresses that it was fine and would like to visit Rustin Parr’s home. The innkeeper says that it’s a four hour walk and if she has a map. He tells her to be careful because the woods are dangerous and to stay away from Tappy East Creek. Once in her room she complains about there being no phone, thus can’t check in with Spookhouse. She finally lays down in bed and slips quickly into sleep. In her dream, she wakes up to the bathroom door shutting loudly and immediately wakes up to investigate. Upon opening the d and turning on the lights, a monstrous specter runs out of her room. She tracks to town hall with her Spectral Proximity Sensor and in the back room. She finds what she thought was the sheriff was actually a Daemite. She after killing it, she expresses being confused at the situation, saying she hasn’t heard of Daemites being this far north. Leaving town hall, she wonders all over town and kills every one of the townsfolk-turned-Daemites. There are two left stand in front of the school and holding hands. She shoots them and suddenly they all turn back into people. A presence tracks down Holliday and causes her to shoot herself. Stranger shows up and looks down at her dead body. She snaps awake from the lucid dream and it’s the following day. Day Two - July 22, 1941: After waking up, she recollects her thoughts about what she dreamed about and couldn’t make much sense of it. She then heads to the inns main office and consults with the innkeeper about needing to use a phone. He explains that the town only has two phone, one in the Sheriff’s office and the other is at the school in case of emergencies. He offers to send a telegraph and she accepts, sending a coded message to Spookhouse that she has some leads and to tell Stranger to stay. Next she visits the Sheriff’s office and he almost immediately stops her, knowing why she’s here and rather rudely explains that he can’t help her and to be on her way. Deputy Hobart was listening in and came to Holliday with a much nicer approach explaining that there wasn’t much else to the case and it was closed, even telling her that Parr’s house was burned down by some of the townsfolk, much to her surprise. She wanted to get more information but the Sheriff ordered him to stop and come into his office. She goes all over town to gather information and evidence. Some of the townsfolk don’t offer much help, not even the mother of the lone surviving child of the murders, Kyle Brody. She visits the Burkittsville Register and talks to the newspaper editor, Horace Gersten. He claims to be on the verge of a much bigger story than even the Parr murders. She heads next to the library to speak with Peter Durant and he offers her a book about the history of Burkittsville. Upon returning it, she asks him about any missing information about the Robin Weaver incident. He tells the tale of a mysterious and wounded man with no memory named Lazarus - by Robin’s grandmother - that came in the middle of everything. Peter had talked to him briefly, skeptical of his intentions at first. Then he disappeared as mysteriously as he arrived. Holliday leaves the library and goes to Gretchen’s diner for a coffee. After chatting shortly with Gretchen about the sheriff and his misogynistic attitude, the Sheriff himself shows up coincidently and orders his usual meal. Holliday takes the opportunity to slip away while the Sheriff is occupied and see the Deputy about additional information. While he can’t offer her much help, he tells her about little stick figures that keep mysteriously getting into Parr’s cell. He couldn’t give her one because he kept throwing them out. Holliday asks if there is a map of the forest leading to Parr’s house and tells in confidence about her real reason for being in Burkittsville. The Deputy decides to trust her and gives her an incomplete map that will get her close, but she would have to fill in the rest of the details by herself. After seeing everyone in town, she gears up and heads into the woods. After wondering around almost aimlessly, she finds Parr’s burned house and inspects it, noticing some partial writing but its too burned to make out. She finds nothing of interest and decides to go look for Coffin Rock. Once she leaves the vicinity of Rustin‘s home, the forest immediately turned very dark and rainy, leaving Holliday thoroughly confused. After wondering about, the forest suddenly returned back to normal as if it never happened. She had picked up a strange audio signal on her recorder and found a roughly human shaped arrangement of stones and sticks, she leaves it be and takes a picture. She reviews the audio recording and hears her own voice calling out to the Stranger despite never actually saying those words. She soon finds Coffin Rock and immediately get the strong impression that it is in fact a place that has witnessed evil. But she has yet to witness anything of a supernatural threat and can’t warrant a full investigation from Spookhouse until doing so. She decides to go back to town and report that she’s found nothing conclusive. When leaving the area, she notices the arrangement of sticks and stones was gone. She continues on but ends up getting completely lost. Out of nowhere, a white owl guides her through the woods to the home of an old Native American man called Asgaya Gigagei. He welcomes her and cautions her not to use her true name, but promises to protect her name. He explains that the white owl Holliday followed is called Ne-Ahs-Jah, a great symbol of wisdom that reveals itself to the worthy. He asks what it is she seeks and she said that she’s looking for her niece. He saw immediately through her lie and told her that she doesn’t need to lie. He tells her of her two brothers to demonstrate his perception. Convinced, she tells the truth of what she’s looking for. They have a short conversation about the Witch and other things of the forest. He gives her a twana amulet called Givn-ur, meaning “sight”, to help her find her way out of the forest. She leaves and discovers a few things she never saw beforehand. Including demonic dogs, animated stickmen, and shadow creatures. Just before reaching town, she faces off against a gigantic shadow scorpion until it’s destroyed. She goes to the inn and rests. Day Three - July 23, 1941: Once waking up, Holliday has unexpectedly run low on supplies after coming out of the forest and plans to get more. Before leaving her room, Deputy Hobart visits and gives her the police report on the Parr incident - which includes detailed drawings of some of the mutilated children - and a twana found in Parr’s cell. Hobart takes his leave back to his duties. She leaves for the main office and asks to send another telegraph to Spookhouse, saying that she was low on E-CRE batteries, bullets, and medical equipment in code. After finishing, she heads to the library for a book on Native American folklore. The book she received contained accurate depictions of the creatures she encountered in the forest. She returns it and pays a quick visit to Horace Gersten, asking him about his story. He expresses to be in disbelief at what he had found out. He plans to write the story first and then go to the Sheriff with the evidence. Holliday asks what he had learned but he do say anything about it, telling her to wait and read about it in the morning edition. Wondering across town to the school, Holliday finds a young local girl named Mary Brown seemingly talking to herself. The the girl mentioned the name Emily, which was the first name of one of the murdered children, Emily Hollands. The girl denied talking to anyone and was also sad that she can’t find Mr. Brownie, which Holliday assumed to be a pet. The girl leaves and Holliday decides to review the audio recording of Mary’s conversation and found that there was a second voice talking directly to the young girl. Holliday goes back to the inn main office to check if a parcel had arrived for her and the innkeeper denied it. But once stepping out of the office, a car parks close by and Holliday‘s lab assistant Justine, greeted her and brought the the supplies she needed. The two part and she prepares to go back into the woods. But once outside, Sheriff Bowers was waiting for her and knows her reason for being in Burkittsville is bogus and warns her to not step out of line or he’ll arrest her immediately. She heads for the woods but is stopped and informed about Rustin Parr’s judge had been murdered and the body was discovered in the general store, the Sheriff had arrested the owner, Daniel Kohl. Going back into the forest, she heads for Asgaya’s home and shows him the twana found in Parr’s cell. He explains it is just a bundle of sticks, but the figure just needs magic and places it in a bowl of dust. He tells her that she has learned much and that there is more to learn and some things that he’s not allowed to say. But does inform her that she’s headed in the right direction with her investigation. She asks about a wooden structure she saw near Parr’s house and is told that it’s a path to a parallel dimension where time and place don't work normally and advises her to go with caution. She goes to the pathway and uses the twana on it, she enters and discovers that the forest is the same but everything is different and feels wrong. She cannot walk back the path she came and is trapped. She goes to Parr’s house and finds it completely intact as if it was never set on fire. Throughout the inside she finds diary pages by Rustin Parr. Going up to the top floor, she finds morbid drawing of a boy on Coffin Rock with a looming figure over him drawn in blood. On the opposite wall was blood-drawn symbols, a strange map with many branching paths and another twana that accesses the real world. She lastly heads down into the basement and discovers Michael Williams facing a corner with Kyle Brody speaking to him and Heather Donahue screaming in complete horror while recording Michael with a camera, she doesn’t take notice of the existence of either Kyle or Holliday. They are both film students from 1994 documenting about the Blair Witch. Seconds later, Heather is struck dead by an unseen force. Both her body and Michael completely vanish without a trace. Kyle runs off but Holliday doesn’t give chase, instead she investigates Coffin Rock and finds a teddy bear with the stuffing torn out of its belly. Holliday takes the mutilated toy and goes back through the pathway using the twana she found at the house, bringing her back to the normal world. She tries to make her way back to town but is once again unexpectedly taken to the parallel dark forest. The trees block her way and a large wooden spider creature called a Djien. She eventually defeated the monster and is greeted by the presence of Jonathan Prye, a witch-hunter from 1786. They exchange some information but are short on time, he says that he will leave his journal for her in the caves near Coffin Rock once he’s finished his work. He gives her farewell and says they fight the same enemy. Holliday arrives back in the real world not long after her encounter with Prye and catches a glimpse of someone watching her from afar. Then the white owl, Ne-Ahs-Jah, reappears to guide her back to Asgaya. She talks about her encounter with the witch-hunter from over 100 years ago, confused if she went back in time or if he was brought forward. Asgaya explains it as a convergence, saying that when the path bends the right way the forest can be seen as it is in the past or as it will be in the future. Further adding there is no “time” when on the paths, only “place”; they are past, present and future all at once. They further converse about the witch and Kyle Brody, then Asgaya reveals that the boy is merely a vessel for the evil demonic spirit, Hecaitomix. He explains that the demon has inhabited the Black Hills for countless millennia, long before mankind came into the world. He is the last person alive that knows how to drive the demon out of a human host. He offers Holliday a special twana and tells her all she must do is touch it to Kyle Brody. But once the demon is freed he’ll return to the forest. He tells of a vulnerability, a dark realm that can imprison Hecaitomix and render him powerless for 1,000 years. But the true name of the realm is unknown. Holliday mentions the journal of Prye that could possibly contain the name. She leaves to Coffin Rock and finds it, then returned back to Asgaya. He talks about a story his grandfather told him when he was a child about Bleeding Boy. The boy was a part of the first tribe to live in the area and Hecaitomix took him to a dark path, cut open his belly on Coffin Rock and makes him never die. The demon gains power from the boys pain and blood. His tribe attempted save him many times, but they all perished. The name of the path for Bleeding Boy is in the journal. Holliday soon comes to a realization about the teddy bear, it was the Mr. Brownie that Mary had mentioned. Asgaya asks about her and deducts that Hecaitomix intends to add Mary Brown to his feast on Coffin Rock. He then comes up with a plan that can allow Holliday to free Bleeding Boy and trap Hecaitomix at the same time. But first must go back to town and protect Mary Brown. Day Four - July 24, 1941: When emerging from the forest, Holliday notices there is daylight. She had spent the whole night trying to get out of the woods. She goes back into town and drops off some of her heavy gear at her room. She started looking around for Kyle Brody and Mary Brown. Checking the school, the Schoolmarm, Suzanne Ascot, if she had hear the news of Horace Gersten missing and his office being burned to the ground. She also tells he had possibly found evidence Daniel Kohl didn’t murder Parr’s judge. Holliday asks the whereabouts of the two children and Mrs. Ascot mentions that Mary prays with her husband, Pastor Ascot, everyday at the church. She tries the church next and find Mary standing next to the Pastor. She asks him where Kyle Brody is and the Pastor says that he was in the back room praying to God together. She finds him there but he runs out the back door and Holliday gives chase. At the front of the church, she touches him with the twana Asgaya gave her and Hecaitomix was driven out of Kyle‘s body. After a moment, Kyle is conscious and speaks, expressing remorse and that he wasn’t in control of himself. Holliday reassures him and asks what the “witch” was making him do. He explains that he was telling people to do things without question, like Rustin Parr. She then asked about why the judge was killed and learned that he heard Rustin’s confession of Kyle telling him to kill the kids. Horace Gersten had found out who killed the judge and had evidence to prove it but wanted to put in his newspaper first. She then asks where Mr. Gersten is and Kyle points to the front of the church. Holliday pulls down a wooden panel by the stairs and finds Horace Gersten‘s body. Kyle lastly explains that he had been telling one other person what to do like Rustin, no matter how terrible the deed was, and points to the church. Holliday then figures out it was Pastor Ascot who killed both Parr’s judge and Horace Gersten and framed Daniel Kohl. She tells Kyle to immediately go home, not wanting him to see any more bad things. Immediately afterwards, she spots the Pastor walking the path behind the church and catches up to him. He was walking with Mary Brown and holding a shovel in his hand but drops it after Holliday asks about it. She mentions the little secret she found under the stairs and asks Mary to come with her. But the Pastor refuses to give her up explains the he’s doing the Lord’s work, telling her not to interfere. She tells him that he’s got it the wrong way, but he runs away and dragging Mary along by her arm. Holliday picks up the shovel and gives chase, knocking him unconscious on the school playground. She asks Mary if she’s ok and Mary started to say that Kyle wasn’t himself and that “God” was talking to the Pastor. She explains that she can see things others can’t; even Elly Kedward, the Blair Witch herself, who gave Mary a warning that the forest was coming for her. Mary even says that Holliday is danger now because the evil knows her true name. Then tells her “Listen for the call and remember the warning that came in the night. Next, sometimes good things are ugly. Last, find the old woman whose mind was lost in the forest.” Holliday deduces that by old woman the girl had meant Robin Weaver but could never find her whereabouts. Suddenly, Sheriff Bowers witnesses the scene, believing Holliday has killed the Pastor, but Holliday denied him to be dead. Then Mrs. Ascot hears the commotion outside the school and runs to her husbands side. Without warning, the Sheriff, Pastor, Mrs. Ascot and Mary transform into monsters. It’s only an illusion, but Holliday runs away into the forest. After running a short distance into the forest, Holliday is stopped in her tracks by disembodied heads, the Faces of the Forest. They surround her and perform a spell before completely disappearing. She gets up moments later and questions if what she experienced was even real. She’s just about to go back to town before two small trees open up a path and Robin Weaver steps out for a few moments and walks back down the path. Holliday follows and discovers Robin’s house and goes inside to talk with the old woman. At first she’s unresponsive to the questions she had about her house and the civil war uniform she had close by. She responds and says the uniform is from Lazarus and could come back one day. She had also put a page on the wall for Holliday and her name was written on it, along with another twana that leads to the dark void. Robin tells Holliday to go save the small voices and send the darkness away. She gives thanks and leaves the house to go back into town. Immediately upon returning to Burkittsville, Holliday is surround at the school by the townsfolk in an angry mod, calling her a murderer, witch and calling for her death. Stranger miraculously appears and fires a warning shot, telling them to back away. The Sheriff asks who he is and fabricates that he and Doc Holliday are F.B.I. agents. The Sheriff asks about the E-CRE he found in her room and Holliday tells him it’s government property and to place it on the ground. He does so but doesn’t care if she is F.B.I. for attacking the unarmed Pastor. Mary Brown speaks on her behalf and said the Pastor was going to hurt her, the Sheriff didn’t believe her. Holliday tells about the the location of Horace Gersten’s body, saying that the Pastor is the real killer. Suzanne Ascot flees down the main road in disbelief. Holliday proclaims Daniel Kohl‘s innocence, but is disbelieved. She mentions Kyle Brody can answer all his questions. Then Kyle’s mother runs up to the crowd in joy, saying the she saved him and is telling the truth. The mob soon after disbands and calms, but the Sheriff is still upset and tells Holliday to finish her business and leave Burkittsville and never come back. The Pastor wakes up confused, then the Sheriff walks him to town hall for questioning. Stranger and Holliday team up and go into the forest, talking about what she discovered so far. Stranger had changed his mind about coming after he had dreams about Holliday killing the town then herself. He asks if there is actually something there and she confirms there is supernatural evil in the area. Stranger asks about the location of Hecaitomix but suddenly disappeared without a trace. She presses on and is guided by Ne-Ahs-Jah to Asgaya‘s home one last time. They have a short conversation about Robin Weaver and the twana given to her at the house. She leaves and goes to the pathway by Parr’s house and places the twana trap, requiring perfect timing to trap the demon. She uses the twana on the gate for the path to Bleeding Boy and heads to Coffin Rock. She discovers him and feels sorry she can’t do more for him. She carries the boy and calls out to the Stranger, just like in her first audio recording. He shows up and they both run back for the gate as the dark mass of Hecaitomix pursuits them. They soon reach the real world and set the trap on Hecaitomix. The black mass is sucked away into the trap and vanishes. Holliday walks over to the boys body and frees his spirit then buried him. She asks where Stranger went before and said he went somewhere else that was dark and killed a Djien before returning to the real world. Holliday then discovers a pile of stones by her feet and finds a different twana underneath. The demon had changed the whole name of the portal it was supposed to be sent into. Doc wanted to go after it, but Stranger decided against it, not knowing where the portal will lead. He explains that the demon is beaten for now, and should it return they will be there to stop it. The two leave the now tranquil forest and the town back to Spookhouse HQ, their mission now complete. Equipment Doc Holliday has a vast array of weapons and tools to help her fight against the supernatural, some of which she’s even invented herself. * '''Luger P08: Her sidearm of choice. It has decent power and has an attached flashlight and laser sight. * De Lisle Carbine: A little more powerful than her pistol, this carbine has an integrated suppressor and metal folding stock. Perfect for when she doesn't want to draw any unwanted attention. It also has an attached flashlight and laser sight. * Enhanced Charged Radiance Emitter: Designated the E-CRE Rifle and developed 14 years after its original predecessor. It has an updated and less bulky design, appearing more like a futuristic rifle. Like before, it is lethally effective against vampires, but now operates on a far wider spectrum, doing damage to ghosts and specters. It no longer has unlimited shots but runs on replaceable batteries and the charge time is decreased down to a much more practical two seconds. * Enhanced Charged Radiance Emitter Pistol: Designated the E-CRE Pistol, it is a backup to its larger counterpart. Although half as strong as the rifle version, Doc Holliday designed it to have all the same features as well being more portable and concealable. * Night Vision Glasses: They enable Holliday to see in near total darkness up to a decent range despite the visual quality of the early technology and for an unlimited amount of time, unlike its earlier version. This allows her to not be snuck up by monsters waiting in the dark to attack. The images are shown in different shades of white and gray. Water can’t be registered visually by them, seeing through it as if it wasn’t there. * Spectral Proximity Sensor: A special handheld device made by Holliday that registers the presence of spiritual beings - such as ghosts. It can even be used to track them down. * Audio Recorder: A portable recorder Holliday modified. She uses it to record and manipulate audio signals that humans can’t usually hear. * Chemistry Lab: Using a small and portable chemistry set, Doc can perform quick chemical experiments with mysterious substances. * Camera: A portable camera that Holliday modified. It allows her to take photographic records in the form of polaroids. * Flashlight: A small portable flashlight that helps to illuminate dark areas. Unlike it’s predecessor, the battery life is now unlimited. * Compass: A small magnetic compass that allows Holliday to find a direction if she gets lost or needs to find a location. * Electric Prod: A non-lethal weapon she can use to shock and stun enemies for a quick moment with a few thousand volts of electricity. * Field Journal: Never leaving Spookhouse without it, she keeps track of her research, thoughts, and discovers. She takes very detailed and extensive notes. Powers and Abilities Doc Holliday, while normal woman, is an extraordinary human being. Her infamous brilliance and array of skills are vital to her colleagues and Spookhouse. * Genius Intelligence: She was natural born a child prodigy. Entering college as a teenager, earned three PhD’s at university a few years later, and so much more. Her vast talents were recognized by Spookhouse and was recruited in short time. Skills * Scientist * Doctor * Engineer * Technician * Psycologist * Inventor * Chemist * Investigator * Researcher * Supernatural Slayer * Adept Huntress/Tracker * Adept Markswoman * Adept in Witchcraft * Knowledge of the Supernatural/Occult Weaknesses Being only a mortal woman, Doc Holliday possesses every weakness humans have. Trivia Gallery DocHollidayNoc.jpg|Doc Holliday in Nocturne DocBlairWitchart.jpg|Concept art of Holliday in Blair Witch Vol. 1 DocBWrender.jpg|Render of Holliday's Blair Witch model Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Nocturne characters Category:Blair Witch characters Category:Spookhouse members